For everything that ever happened I can't hate you
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: Mai left 3 years ago. Sokka and Zuko have been together for awhile. Now Zuko must choose between an old flame and one who loves him for himself. Sokka/Zuko mentions of Mai/Zuko. Mpreg.


**I know I usually do Ben 10 but I like Avatar as much. Which reminds me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender.**

**Story is mine but characters aren't. Anyway hope you like it. Pleae review and we'll see what happens. This is in Zuko's POV. In my next story I promise to do Normal POV but this sounded better coming from one side rather then so many. Does not follow story what so ever.**

She left me three years ago.

When I began my rule as Fire Lord.

She knew even then that I couldn't love her anymore and personally after meeting the love of my life I don't think I ever did love her.

You're probably wondering what her name is.

Mai, daugther of a noble and best friend of Azula.

After I left the fire nation and their side of the war I began to think how sick I was of making sure that I did everything my country and my father wanted.

I wanted something for once and damn it I thought I deserved to be a little selfish just for once.

I wanted the one person who accepted everything about me.

The one person who stood by me when I came to their side.

The one person who took care of me and comforted me when Mai left.

The one person I truly fell in love with and love everything about him.

The one person I am holding in my arms right now.

Sokka.

The one person who gave me everything and wanted almost nothing in return.

When he told me he loved me.

All he asked for was my love back.

And...I gave it to him.

Even when he asks for nothing.

He's the one person I'd give the world to.

Unlike Mai who only wanted to pretend to love me and marry me because then she would be the fire lady.

I hated Mai with a passion for almost a year and a half but after Sokka told me he loved me and I learned I loved him in return.

I just couldn't hate her anymore but then she just had to come back now of all times.

The first thing she said during our meeting was that Sokka could not and would not be able to give me a child.

I simply said if we married we could adopt.

She sneered and replied with that the fire nation would not follow a child who does not have royal blood with in them.

I said then the country could shut up about my affairs and she could leave.

But as much as I hate to admit it she was right.

Sokka can't give me a baby.

He male after all.

As much as I'd love to see him give me one.

He's probably not one who is able to give birth.

Mai basicaly told me to make a choice before she left for the time being.

Sokka told me he's still love me even if I choose her.

I can't hurt Sokka even if he says he'll be fine.

I love him way to much for that.

I hope this good enough for him for now.

Until I can figure something out.

There is no law saying I need to marry a female.

A few men in my family have married another man and they didn't give birth.

Honestly I don't see the big deal.

Ohh something reminds me that Sokka promised when he wakes up he going to tell me this great news he has.

For now though I'll wait until he wakes up but I almost want to wake him up.

But I did promise not to.

He said he was really tired.

He has been for the last few weeks.

Ohhh wait he's waking up.

"Sokka? Did I wake you?"

He is merely shaking his head no.

Now he is cuddling farther into me.

He looks so cute like that.

"Zuko?" he says."I have a question for you."

"Ask away."

He turns to me and asks,"What would you say if I could give you children?"

I'm looking at him like he's grown a third head.

Now i've go to ask him if he can.

"Sokka," Iask."Are you one of the few men in the world who can give birth?"

He smiles and nods.

"How long have you known?"

"I talked to my dad when he came to visit last time and he told me that I have a very good chance of becoming pregant. Apparently it runs on both sides of the family." Sokka says,"However, about 2 weeks I ago I became ill remember?"

I nod and he continues.

"I went to the doctor and I remember being told congrats you're a father and who ever you spelt with is the other father." he says.

I smile now becoming less shocked.

"Well Now we know that. I can ask you this question now."

Sokka gave me a confused look as if saying 'what question now.'

I grab a small box not far away and turn to him and ask,"Sokka, Will you marry me?"

He looks at me stunned and slient.

First time in along time he's not making any noises.

He looks at me smiling and nods while actually saying yes.

I slip the ring on his finger and we hug.

This is the happiest we've been in a long time.

So I guess I can't really hate Mai now because she's the one who brought us together without realzing it.

I guess I'll just have to thank her next time we meet.

**Here is it. I'm thinking about leaving this as a one shot unless so many people want to see a wedding I could do that but I would like 5-10 reviews if people really want it to happen. Ahh well. Thanks for reading. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**


End file.
